


Fate Downs

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takdir itu bisa dirubah, kan? Bila untuk merubah takdir itu seseorang perlu mati, maka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: EXO©SME. No profit made from this fictional work. Fate Downs©amusuk.
> 
> Warning: contains chara-death

 

**Fate Downs**

**by amusuk**

 

 

>  
> 
> _“Apa yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi. Waktu hanyalah permainan. Permainan yang  bisa kau gunakan dengan akalmu tanpa bisa diulang kembali. Dan waktu selalu senang mengulang peristiwa-peristiwa lampau, untuk satu tujuan. Untuk membuat peristiwa klasik itu dihargai.”_

 

Runa kecil sering memperhatikannya, seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya melintas di koridor sekolah menengah. Pemuda itu tidak biasa, dia memancarkan aura yang berbeda dibanding kebanyakan orang. Tanpa ia sadari, orang-orang mengetahui kalau Runa sering memandang pemuda spesial itu dengan takjub.

Di umurnya yang ke sembilan, orang tua Runa mulai berusaha mendekatkan dua orang itu dengan sangat perlahan. Runa tidak keberatan bila harus mengirimkan coklat buatan ibunya ke rumah pemuda itu. Awalnya, ia tidak setuju bila harus mengirimkan tiap bulan, sebab mereka juga butuh uang. Mereka putuskan setahun sekali di hari-hari tertentu tiap musim dingin.

Namun, ketulusannya berubah begitu mengetahui kenyataan—yang sangat ia sesali—yang ia dengar diam-diam dari beberapa tetangganya saat kebetulan Runa sedang memakai payung besar di hari yang terik sambil membelakangi mereka. Runa berdiam diri di situ sambil sesekali mengipasi diri dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya seolah menunggu seseorang yang terlambat.

“Kau tahu anak tetangga kita? Ya, ya, yang manis itu, sudah diputuskan dia yang akan jadi pendamping Tuan Kai, kan? Orang-orang seluruh kota pun sudah setuju, jadi kita tidak perlu mengorbankan putri kita...” Runa heran tapi ia dapat menjaga wajahnya tetap tenang, meskipun mereka tidak akan melihatnya.

“Ya, pilihan bagus. Tuan Kai tidak banyak berubah semenjak aku masih kecil. Aku sendiri juga kaget waktu pertama kali dengar bahwa dia seorang chasteblood. Tiap beberapa tahun sekali, dia butuh seseorang untuk memuaskan dahaganya atau... dia akan memakan kita semua di kota ini...”

Semenjak percakapan itu, Runa datang untuk pertama kalinya ke rumah Kai dengan coklat di tangannya yang berbalut baju hangat yang tebal, tanpa senyum, tanpa kata. Dan Kai akan menerimanya dengan gerakan elok bahkan bisa membuat iri wanita. Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling berpandangan, saling menyelami kedalaman masing-masing pintu, sebelum Runa memutuskannya. Ia membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan melenggang pergi setelah Kai membalas salamnya. Runa tidak ingin terlibat hubungan dengan seorang pembunuh, pemakan darah manusia! Seenaknya saja orang-orang menjadikannya tumbal. Runa juga ingin hidup normal, menikah dengan laki-laki biasa.

Dan di hari dimana Kai mengajaknya ke taman kota, ia tahu apa yang ingin Kai sampaikan di tempat janji esok harinya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kebenciannya terhadap makhluk itu meski ia masih memiliki perhatian padanya mengalahkan segalanya. Runa memilih untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Lebih baik pergi daripada dikejar beban berat oleh penduduk sekota.

 

 

-

 

Kai keluar dari mobil tuanya di Baker Street. Diamatinya jalanan itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Masih berbatu dan basah oleh embun malam karena cuaca sangat dingin dan hujan akan turun tidak lama lagi. Jam saku di tangannya ia keluarkan dengan gerakan yang elok. Dua jarum jam bertumpuk di angka romawi terakhir. Diliriknya sebentar  jam itu sebelum menelusuri jalanan Baker Street yang sepi.

Kai tiba-tiba ingin merasakan hujan sepuasnya, seperti dulu. Ujung bibir kirinya tertarik ke atas sedikit, menampakkan sebuah senyum tipis yang mempesona, atau tragis. Sedikit demi sedikit mucul tekanan-tekanan di dadanya, dan Kai membenci itu, sangat benci. Kai melemparkan topinya sembarangan. Matanya, bola mata yang gelap bagaikan kayu jati yang dalam itu, menerawang jauh ke ujung jalan di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang datar dan dingin. Tidak ditemui sesuatu yang menarik. Ya, karena yang ia tunggu tidak akan ia temui lagi.

Ingin rasanya ia menampar jalanan tidak bersalah di hadapannya. Dan saat sadar, jubah kelamnya sudah tergeletak jauh di jalan.

 

 

-

 

Puluhan tahun silam, ia berdiri di bawah terang lampu jalanan yang remang-remang. Wajahnya jelas menampakkan kegelisahan. Air masih terus menetes dari ujung kainnya. Orang yang ia tunggu pun tak kunjung datang, sudah 3 jam lewat dari jam yang ditentukan dan ia masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, dengan setelan jas yang sudah tidak kelihatan warna aslinya karena basah. Rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan itupun ikut menunduk dan tampak basah seakan memahami hati empunya.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya hujan sangat deras menerpa. Bekasnya masih tersisa di jalanan Baker Street yang terbuat dari batu-batu persegi yang tersusun sedemikian rupa yang tergenang air karena lubang got sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung. Hingga jalanan sepi pun masih belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang datang. Dalam kesendirian, Kai akhirnya berjalan ke tengah genangan air yang merendam sedikit ujung celananya. Tidak ia sangka ia akan ditolak begini. Kalau memang tidak ingin, kenapa membiarkan dirinya menunggu selama ini?  _Apa janji yang kemarin ini tidak ada artinya buatmu? Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak kemarin saja, dan aku bisa membuatmu merubah keputusanmu kemarin tahu?_  Kai membatin dengan kecewa.

Kai masih ingat malam yang ia lalui di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Di hari yang sama, di malam yang sama, gadis itu akan datang membawakan coklat ke depan rumahnya. Berulang-ulang setiap tahun tanpa pernah terlewat setahun pun. Meski ia datang tanpa pakaian yang mahal, perhiasan antik, bahkan seutas senyum, ia  _pasti_  selalu datang membawakannya coklat—yang Kai yakini—buatannya. Dan Kai akan menerimanya tidak dengan senyum juga, tapi dengan keramahan tangannya dan segala kelembutan yang bisa ia pancarkan, setidaknya hanya untuk sekali dalam setahun—yang bagi Kai adalah bagai sedetik tiap harinya. Lalu gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum melangkah pulang, tanpa sepatah kata.

Teman-temannya, yang paling ramah dan seorang lagi yang berkulit pucat, yang sering berada di dekatnya sudah menyarankan berulang kali agar Kai mengakui isi hatinya. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, akhirnya datang juga keberanian di hati Kai yang sangat pemalu saat itu.

Matahari masih seperempat tingginya sebelum terbenam. Kai pergi menemuinya di tempat ia biasa bekerja. Di pabrik coklat yang sudah sangat tua dan masih berdiri kokoh. Tentu saja tidak mudah bertemu dengannya karena jam kerja sangat ketat, jadi Kai menunggunya pulang.

Gadis itu baru keluar dari pabrik pukul lima sore. Dari pintu keluar ia dapat melihat siluet pria tinggi bersandar pada pagar kawat yang mengelilingi halaman pabrik, dengan punggung menghadap ke arahnya. Ia mengerti siapa yang ditunggu orang itu dan bergegas berjalan menghampirinya di luar pagar.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Masih tanpa senyum, tanpa jabat tangan, maupun sebuah penghormatan. Kai terdiam sesaat, lalu membalikkan badan dengan mata masih tertuju pada gadis itu, sebelum ia menghadap ke depan dan berjalan tanpa ragu. Gadis itu tidak butuh pikir panjang untuk mengerti maksudnya. Ia pun mengikuti irama kaki Kai ke mana pun langkahnya menuju.

Untung saja, mereka berhenti di sebuah taman di tengah kota. Taman yang cukup ramai tentunya. Mereka berdiri di ujung barat yang paling jauh dari keramaian, tapi masih dapat melihat ke air mancur—yang ramai—di tengah taman itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa gerangan ia dibawa ke sini. Mereka tidak pernah bercakap ataupun berada dalam jarak dekat selain di waktu-waktu tertentu (yang hanya sekali dalam setahun). Berada di dekat Kai sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman, apalagi ditambah dengan pandangan-pandangan aneh—atau lega?—penduduk kota yang tertuju padanya.

Beberapa saat berada dalam keheningan yang kaku, akhirnya suara khas yang agak berat memecah keheningan.

“Kau tahu Baker street?”

Gadis itu terdiam menyadari bahwa itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar suara Kai setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya saling kenal—bertatap muka. Keheningan yang terasa sangat lama itu membuatnya tersadar. “Baker street tiga kilometer dari rumahku,” batinnya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap udara di tenggorokannya, ia berhasil membalas perkataannya dengan suaranya yang—tidak ia sangka akan terdengar begitu buruk dibandingkan lawannya—serak dan kecil yang bahkan ia ragu pria muda di hadapannya akan mendengar. “Ya, aku tahu.” Gadis belia itu tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini sebelumnya.

Dan ternyata dia mendengarnya.

“Besok pukul 10 malam datanglah ke sana di bawah lampu keempat dari utara.”

Gadis itu terdiam. Hening mulai menyelimuti lagi dan Kai masih belum bergerak. Gadis itu masih terdiam saat Kai merubah posisinya menjadi serong, berbalik sedikit dengan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah matanya. Bola mata coklat gelap gadis itu membesar dan seakan tersedot akan lautan coklat yang kelam di ujung garis matanya. Ya, ini bukan mimpi, yang ia lihat di mata itu, di wajah yang tegas namun lembut itu adalah senyuman. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Menyadari keanehan tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya hanya karena segaris senyum, gadis itu menunduk malu, “Baik,” jawabnya dengan suara serak yang sangat pelan—lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

“Baguslah kalau begitu.”

Kai berbalik lagi dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang  masih tercengang dengan kemampuan pendengarannya sambil tersenyum puas dalam hati.

 

 

 

Hingga jam 12 tepat pun, belum terlihat ujung rambutnya yang lebat itu. Hanya genangan air di kakinya yang menemani. Tubuhnya tidak menggigil meski udara sangat dingin di tengah malam, apalagi Kai benar-benar basah kuyup sejak berjam-jam lalu. Masih ada secercah sinar kecil di hatinya, namun sinarnya sudah seperti lampu minyak, butuh sumbu untuk mempertahankan apinya.

 

 

Namun sekarang sumbu itu telah habis.

 

Sudah terlambat.

Kai bergegas menuju keretanya dan segera memberi tanda pada sang kusir, teman baiknya yang berkulit pucat itu, yang masih tetap setia menemani—walau ia tahu bosannya tidak terkira mengingat betapa riangnya kepribadian sang kusir—untuk segera memacu kuda. Di dalam kereta, Kai berusaha keras untuk mencongkel lagi benih harapan, menggenggamnya, dan melemparkannya entah ke mana asalkan jauh dan tidak bisa kembali, benih yang mulai bertunas selama bertahun-tahun. Suatu kesalahan membiarkan benih itu tumbuh. ‘Harusnya aku tidak perlu berbicara padanya dan membiarkannya melakukan ritual tahunannya saja,’ batin Kai dalam kereta yang makin menjauh dari keramaian. Ia marah, tapi ada banyak hal juga yang ia sesali.

Hatinya memanas. Belum pernah sekalipun ia merasakan afeksi terhadap seseorang (selain orang-orang terdekat) yang mampu membuatnya mampu bertahan, mampu menanti-nanti di balik pintu besar rumahnya. Ia bisa saja menghabiskan gadis itu dalam semalam untuk bertahan beberapa tahun ke depan, tapi kali ini, dia sudah rela menunggu sesuatu untuk berubah. Kai ingin keluar dari siklus kehidupan yang benar-benar memuakkannya, walau hanya semenit saja, di malam Winter Thanksgiving tahunannya yang seperti biasa, dingin dan kosong. Namun dengan kasar hatinya dijatuhkan, oleh ketidakhadirannya.

 

 

-

 

Gerimis halus mulai turun dan menempel di kemeja putih dengan garis-garis hitam di bagian dada, tapi tidak sampai membasahi. Di bawah sinar lampu jalanan yang terang, butiran kecil air hujan terlihat seperti kristal-kristal kecil di rambut, kemeja, dan celananya.

Kai berdiri di antara lampu keempat dari utara di kanan-kiri jalanan Baker Street. Matanya menatap sendu meski tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya—karena tak seorang pun melintas. Kerutan-kerutan halus muncul di dahinya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, menghembuskan udara yang mengepul. Tangannya terkepal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jadi percuma saja ia membiarkan emosinya di luar kontrol. Ia biarkan semua memori masa lalunya mengalir seperti air terjun.

 

 

-

 

Keesokan harinya, tersiar kabar di koran pagi: “Seorang perempuan usia 18 tahun, salah satu karyawan pabrik coklat, ditemukan tewas mengapung di danau di taman kota, kemarin (hh/bb). Jasadnya ditemukan oleh seorang pemancing dini hari. Tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda penganiayaan di tubuh korban—“

Kai menutup koran pagi itu dengan hentakan keras di meja makan. Tak banyak yang ia rasakan. Hanya kecewa dan marah dalam intensitas yang masih akan terus meningkat. Merasa percuma berada di tempat, Kai bergegas ke kamar belakang, tempat kusir sekaligus sahabatnya itu tidur.

“Kita pindah ke timur lagi,” kata Kai tanpa menaikkan nada suaranya.

Sang kusir paham. “Baik. Aku akan segera siap-siap secepatnya. Kemasi juga barang-barangmu yang berharga.”

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berdua sudah keluar dari pagar rumah besar mereka dengan kereta kuda. 

 

 

 

**Selesai.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> uwoo, uwoo, saya menemukan file lama ini teronggok di sudut folder. lebih baik dipost. inspirasi jelas dari teaser nomor 1 dan lagu My Lady. Hahaha, ini termasuk aneh ga ya, orang bahagia karena bisa posting satu story?


End file.
